If You're Reading This
by Mistress Fang
Summary: Sakura goes on a mission. But doesn't come back, they find her will and read it after they get her body back. Character Death.


Title: If You're Reading This

Title: If You're Reading This

Author: Narutofang91

Summery: Sakura goes on a mission. But doesn't come back, they find her will and read it AFTER they get her body back. Read more of this story to find out what happens. Has the song 'If You're Reading This' by Tim Mcgraw.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song in this fic, so you can't sue! This goes for Get Rid of It

And Get Rid of It The Sequel.

No sequels.

Chap 1

Sakura was walking out of the Konoha gates waving goodbye to her friends. "I'll be back! I promise." She yelled. Everybody grinned, knowing that if she promised it would come true, hopefully. She turned and started off, jumping from tree to tree.

Weeks go by. Naruto and the others were celebrating Ino's birthday when an ANBU 'poofed' in. "Naruto Uzumaki, you and the others are summoned to the Hokage's tower immediately. It concerns Sakura Haruno." Everybody watched as he went away and began running towards the tower.

Everybody made it there to see Sakura's mother and grandmother there. Her mother was crying while Tsunade was holding a piece of paper. "Good…Y..you guys are here." Her voice sounded hoarse, like she had been crying. Fearing the worst they waited as Tsunade explained to them that Sakura's body had been found in the forest. It had apparently been under a jutsu to keep it from decaying, she had been dead, it seemed, for a couple of days. Everybody was either leaning on one another or against the wall. Tsunade looked grief stricken as she held up Sakura's will. "I was about to read this to Sakura's mother and grandmother. But now that you guys are here I'll read it to you too." She lifted the paper up and started reading it.

'If you're reading this, my momma's sittin' there

looks like I only got a one way ticket over here,

I sure wish I could give you one more kiss,

the war was just a game we played when we were kids

now I'm layin' down my shurikan, hangin' up my boots,

I'm up here with Kami and we're both watching over you,

So lay me down in that open field out on the edge of the village

And oh my soul, as grandmamma always prayed that it would go

If you're reading this I'm already home

If you're reading this, half-way around the world

I won't be there to see the birth of Tenten and Neji's little girl

I hope she looks like Tenten

I hope she fights like Neji

And stands up for the innocent, and the weak

I'm layin' down katana, hangin' up my mask

Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes

So lay me down, underneath that cherry blossom tree

Out on the edge of the village

And oh my soul, as grandmamma always prayed that it would go

If you're reading this I'm already home

If you're reading this

There's gonna come a day

When you'll move on and find someone else and that's okay

Just remember this, I'm in a better place

Where nin live in peace and angels sing amazing grace

So lay me down in that field on the edge of the village

And oh my soul, as grandmamma always prayed that it would go

If you're reading this, if you're reading this I'm already home'

Tsunade came to an end. "It appears that Sakura knew she wouldn't come back from this mission, alive at least so she wrote this and a note saying that I tell you what her mission was." Tsunade looked up sharply at all of them, "Her mission was to find and kill Sasuke Uchiha." Everybody froze 'Sasuke did this?'

Somewhere outside Sound, days later

Sasuke huffed heavily sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree. He cursed Sakura for the wound she was able to put on him before he murdered her, he sighed as he felt the poison move throughout his body. She had injected something that made him feel every pain he had and he hated her for it. He heard something coming towards him and looked up. He saw orange and red, "Naruto, here to avenge Sakura?" He heard him growl, "Oh, you let out the Kyuubi?" He heard something that was both Naruto's voice yet not speak, "**You have no right to speak of her name or to live at all after she died before you. Actually, your very presence on this world is a disgrace. Your **_**brother**_** has more dignity than you." **Sasuke snarled and coughed up blood. "You don't know what you're talking about fool." "**Of course I do, I see all. Even though I am in the kit's mind. Itachi only killed the clan to stop being used as the prodigy. So with those last words……DIE!!"** The Kyuubi let a snarl loose and hurled his fist through Sasuke's chest and out the back. Sasuke saw white before his world began to fade to black. Naruto turned to the others, flinging blood from his hand. Hinata came up to him and hugged him, for killing Sasuke was like killing a brother, even though hat brother killed his 'sister'. "It's alright Naruto. We're here." She whispered. They went back to Konoha in record time for Sakura's funeral. Everybody was not dressed in black but in white because black signals death while white signals life. Tsunade stood at the head stone then at the memorial to watch as Sakura's name was added at the very top. 'Goodbye, my daughter.' She thought as she turned around and headed off to her apartment to sleep her tears away.

Okay, that was sad, think I actually wiped a tear away at one point. So review and maybe I'll write a happier fic.

-Narutofang91


End file.
